Neo Inazuma
by Raax
Summary: chicos que juegan al futbol con tecnicas que buscan alcanzar su meta ser los mejores. Bad summary personaje principal ENDO KANON¡
1. El inicio de los nuevos 11

**Bueno aquí vuelvo aquí vuelvo con este nuevo fic en el que pedi colaboración la cual ya está completa con ayuda de amigos y gente de esta y otra página y aquí est el capítulo 1**

**Capítulo 1: Los nuevos 11**

Solo 3 meses habían pasado de haber ingresado en su primer año en Raimon y ya estaban desesperados por iniciar el club de futbol los 2 chicos que se encontraban en la vieja ribera del río jugando en ese gastado campo que vio surgir muchas técnicas

Por fin los encuentro volvieron a saltarse la última clase- Decía una chica de tez blanca, ojos verdes y pelo café largo sujetado con una coleta era Rei Onigawara bisnieta de el detective Onigawara

Rei tranquila mañana no pasara-decía un chico co una banda en la cabeza y con una especie de auricular en el oído

¡Kanon¡ ¡Masato¡ eso me dijeron ayer mañana no los dejare irse- gritaba molesta la chica

Eh calma Rei- decía el rubio asustado

Si o a caso te hago falta en las clases-bromeaba Kanon

Eh… no… me preocupa que los expulsen por ser administradora del equipo-decía sonrojada y nerviosa- bueno de todas maneras si se van no sabrán una noticia

Eh cual dinos-suplicaban los chicos

Está bien mañana entran nuevos alumnos y quizás al gunos quieran unirse al club- decía sonriendo la chico

Los dos chicos se miraron y dieron un gran grito de emoción ya que eran los únicos dos miembros en el equipo de Raimon actualmente

Bueno esta mañana-decía el nito de Endo Mamoru a toda velocidad hacia su casa para esperar el día siguiente

/al día siguiente en Raimon/

Kanon llega corriendo ato velocidad para entrar al instituto

Maldición voy a llegar tarde-decía Kanon corriendo a toda velocidad hasta choco contra algo o alguien

AAAAAh bastardo fíjate por dónde vas-decía una chica parecida a Natsumi era su nieta Hikari Raimon era similar excepto por tener el pelo rubio con unos mechones blancos en las puntas y que había sacado la actitud de su abuelo Akio Fudo- Pero si eres el idiota del club de futbol

AAAAAh Hikari déjame pasar- decía el chico levantándose echando carrera de nuevo

/En el salón de clase/

Kanon llegas tarde como siempre-lo regañaba Rei

Eh perdona este no dormí por la emoción-intentaba excusarse

Rei ya calma mira ya viene el Prof. –decía mientras entraba el hombre

Buenos días clase hoy les tengo una noticia-decía mirando a los 2 chicos que siempre se ausentaban- hoy ingresan nuevos alumnos y habrá reunión del consejo del instituto así que no habrán clases

SSSIIII NO HABRAN CLASES-gritaba un chico

Bueno al ver su emoción aquí están los nuevos alumnos-decía haciendo seña para que entraran primero entraron dos chicos al parece eran gemelos de estatura mediana uno peliverde y otro peli azul (al estilo de Kakashi de Naruto), de tez blanco (los 2), uno se veía con una actitud seria y el otro digamos más despistado que Endo (aunque no lo crean)- podrían presentarse a la clase

OK-dijeron los 2 al unisonó

Yo me llamo Sho Hoda-decía concierto fastidio el peliverde mientras se sentaba detrás de Rei

Yo soy Haruto Hoda es una alegría conocerlos-decía mientras se sentaba a la par de Kanon

Bueno es un placer bueno el siguiente-decía haciendo la misma seña

Soy Hiroshi Ibuki- decía un chico peli negro de estatura mediana con una complexión atlética y una actitud bastante ruda- es un honor que me conozcan para ustedes-decía mientras se sentaba a la par de Hikari

El siguiente es…-decía el hombre hasta que fue interrumpido

Atsuko Kato- decía una chica pelirroja peinada como Rhione solo que poseía unos ojos verdes y al parecer una energía tremenda-me agrada estar aquí

Yo soy Kioshi Otawara me gusta que me digan Kid-decía serio un peli castaño (tipo Endo pero estilo Handa) de ojos negros y piel trigueña

Hola me llamo Yagura Momochi-decía un chico rubio de ojos violeta con una cicatriz bajando del ojo izquierdo

Yo soy Yamato Shimura-decía un chico pelirrojo con el pelo estilo (Gohan SSJ2 que se vio cuando lucha contra Cell en su Ultima forma) ojos azules

Oye Kanon Estos 3 chicos han jugado futbol de buen nivel en la primaria-le contaba su viejo amigo

Queeee crees que quieran unirse al club-decía ilusionado el chico

No lo sé creo que es lo más posible-decía un poco dudoso

Bueno ustedes si van al grano chicos-decía el hombre que había sido interrumpido por la chiquilla- Bueno ya solo queda un alumno más puede pasar

Buenas días me llamo Oyuky Takimoto-decía la chica con dulzura que al entrar una chica con el cuerpo bien definido de tez blanca y una pelo blanco como la nieve (Al estilo de Misato de Evangelion) todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo mientras se dirigía a sentarse a la par de Atsuko que al parecer rápidamente se hicieron amigas

/ Un rato después/

Kanon, Masato y Rei se encontraban en la casa club viendo cómo conseguir más jugadores en eso la puerta se abre y entran 2 chicas disparados como un rayo cerrando la puerta

Eh que hacen aquí-decía Rei sorprendida

Huyendo de los clubes deportivos-decía agitado Atsuko que se encontraba junto con Oyuky

Si estábamos huyendo-decía muy agitada

Pero por que se meten en nuestro club-decía Kanon extrañado

Club de que-decía Atsuko con curiosidad

Pues de futbol-decía Kanon haciendo que las dso chicas vieran que solo ellos 3 pertenecían a él

Pues Yo no veo a mucha gente aquí-decía Atsuko

Bueno… es que no tenemos muchos miembros solo nosotros para ser exactos-decía Masato con pena

Que lastima- decía Oyuky viendo a sus dos compañeros

Si que lastima-decía Atsuko pensando en algo- Hey Oyuky que tal sí…

Que tal sí.. ¿Qué?-preguntaba la chica a lo que decía su amiga

Nos unimos al club será muy divertido-gritba emocionada la chica

Enserio –decía con emoción Kanon

Bueno por mi está bien-decía Oyuky sin molestia alguna-solo con una condición

CUAL-gritaban los 3 miembros al unisonó

Que se presenten con nosotras-decía la chica riendo de la reacción que tuvieron los 3

Bueno –decía Kanon- Yo soy Kanon Endo capitán y MD del equipo

Yo soy Masato Goenji-decía el rubio- soy FW

Oigan ustedes son los nietos de los jugadores que tanto admiraba mi papá-decía la pelirroja al ver detenidamente a los chicos

Si bueno si nuestros abuelos eran grandes jugadores-decía sobándose la cabeza Kanon

Y yo soy Rei Onigawara soy la manager del equipo-decía la chica

Bueno esta todo resuelto venga vamos a entrenar- decía Kanon con euforia

/En el campo/

Todos estaban sorprendidos por quienes eran los nuevos miembros del equipo de soccer

Eh porque todos nos miran raro-decía nervioso Kanon

No pongas atención mejor enséñanos a jugar- decía Atsuko tomando un balón

Y así siguió toda la práctica hasta que terminaron y se dirigían a la vieja caseta de pronto se encontraron con un tope que no era sino un chico enorme y gordo piel morena ojos chiquitos color negro y pelo en bomba que terminaba en una punta

Hola disculpa eres Endo-decía el gordito

Eh sí pero aquí todos me llaman Kanon-decía el chico de la banda-que se te ofrece

Capitán quiero unir me al club soy estudiante de primer año y quiero unir me para que la gente me tome enserio-decía con ilusión

Bien dejaré que te unas por tu razón y determinación-decía Kanon- pero cómo te llamas

Yo me llamo Kentaro Onigei-decía el chico

Bienvenido-decían al unisonó mientras entraban a hablar en la caseta

FIN

Proximo capitulo:

Kanon: que bien ya somos 6 miembros solo nos faltan 5 pero que en una semana tendremos un partido debemos conseguir 5 jugadores y rápido en el próximo capítulo la falta de los 5

Hasta la próxima

**Espero que les guste reviews**


	2. La falta delos 6

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo solo que hago una corrección en el preview dije que faltaban 5 pero son 6 los que faltan así que esto queda así**

**PD: pensamientos van entre " "**

Capítulo 2: La falta de los 6

Eran ya 5 todos los días practicaban pero les era difícil ya que no recibían apoyo del consejo de estudiantes así sucedía hasta que un día

Kanon pasa –gritaba Atsuko que se encontraba en la mitad de la cachan del instituto

Bien toma- se la pasaba mientras ella intenta tomarla pero se le va de pasada y Masato logra tomarla

Ten más cuidado cuando intentas tomar un pase- le aconsejaba el rubio- toma Kentaro

Eh si-decía el chico obedeciendo lo que Masato le ordenaba

Eh pásala a Atsuko-gritaba Kanon del otro lado de la cancha

Claro, señorita Kato tome-decía mientras pasaba

No me digas así-gritaba la chica tomando el balón con cara de ò.ó

Eh lo siento seño…-decía el gordito poniéndose nervioso- digo Atsuko

Esperen –decía Rei haciendo que todos detuvieran la práctica- donde esta Oyuky

Creo que dijo que tenía que ir unos papeles donde el director-decía Atsuko intentando excusarla

Yo creo que si es algo importante está bien -decía Kanon confiando en su amiga- venga vamos a jugar futbol (les suena familiar)

¡Alto! Ahí-decía una chica rubia

Eh Hikari que haces aquí-decía Kanon asustado por el grito

Solo viene a decirles que consigan 6 jugadores más porque ne una semana tendrán un partido y ya que no hemos tenido equipo de futbol desde hace 3 años si no juegan este será su fin-decía la chica bastante seria – bueno eso es todo y que ya llego el entrenador de su equipo

Entendió Hikari en este momento vamos ir a buscar a esos jugadores-decía muy animado Kanon-verdad chicos

SI-respondían todos

"Ese ánimo es igual como decían mis abuelos"-pensaba la chica mientras se retiraba con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas dejándolos pensando en cómo conseguir más jugadores

Tenemos que preguntarles a todos si se quieren unir- decía Rei con determinación

No va a ser tan fácil-decía Masato pesimista- desde hace 3 años no tenemos equipo solo porque todos los que quedaban eran de 3º año y al graduarse nadie quería unirse por miedo a dejar en vergüenza a la escuela

Cierto es una lástima-decía Kanon algo serio- pero no perdemos nada con intentar-gritaba con energía mientras aparecía una sombra detrás de él y al dar la vuelta se daba cuenta que era un chico de 23 años pelo castaño al estilo militar, tez morena y con ojos verdes

Daichi que haces aquí-decían Rei, Kanon y Masato al unísono

Hola chicos veo que tienen más miembros-decía el chico dándoles una sonrisa a todos

Si pero que haces aquí-decían los 3 chicos- si hace tres años te graduaste

Chicos por favor díganme entrenador-decía el chico con cierta burla

Queeee tu eres nuestro entrenador-decía muy alegre Kanon- genial

Bueno Kanon para los que no me conocen soy Daichi Ayanami-decía el chico- bueno como su entrenador digo que vayamos a buscar más miembros para el partido

Espere entrenador hay que esperar a Oyuky-decía Kanon recordándose de ella

Otro miembro entonces vamos a la caseta ha esperarla-decía el nuevo entrenador

/mientras dentro de Raimon/

Diablos se me hizo tarde para la práctica-decía la peli blanca corriendo entre los pasillos del instituto hasta que choco contra alguien

AAAAAh me dolió-decía la chica levantándose sobándose la cabeza

AAAAAh por que no te fijas-gritaba un pelirrojo muy enfadado levantándose quedando muy cerca de el rostro de Oyuky la cual se sonrojo bastante por la cercanía tenía su rostro y el del chico quedando inerte hasta que- Eh que pasa no piensas hablar-oía una voz hablándole fuerte haciendo que diera pasos hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro

Etto… lo siento eh… cómo te llamas-decía la chica con cierto nerviosismo

Yamato solo dime así-decía el chico con cierta amabilidad al ver la reacción de la chica- no te preocupes no fue nada solo es que yo me altero con facilidad eh cómo te llamas

Oyuky es un gusto Yamato-decía la chica un poco más relajada- eh juegas futbol-decía la chica al percatarse que traía unos guantes de portero en su maletín- quieres unirte a nuestro equipo

No gracias ya no juego-decía el chico

Eh porque- decía la chica al ver que se había ido "Le diré a Kanon que lo convenza"

/En la caseta/

Oyuky al fin llegas-decía Kanon al verla entrar

Perdón tuve que hacer unas cosas-decía mientras se quedaba extrañada por el hombre que estaba ahí- ¿Quién es él? Kanon

Yo soy su entrenador Daichi Ayanami-decía el muchacho- mucho gusto Oyuky

Hey Oyuky Ven necesitamos ver cómo conseguir más jugadores-decía Kanon mientras le explicaba todo lo sucedido

/un rato después/

He ya es tarde me retiro Capitán-decía el gordito mientras salía

Yo también me voy Kanon-decía el rubio- ya es tarde y quede con el abuelo para aprender una técnica

OK adiós chicos-decía Kanon

Eh Kanon Atsuko y yo nos vamos de comer un helado no quieres venir-le decía Rei

No gracias –decía el chico-creó debo ir me yo también

Kanon puedo ir contigo-decía Oyuky mientras pensaba en contarle lo sucedido con Yamato

Eh chicos cuídense ya me voy-se despedía el entrenador de ellos

Adiós entrenador –decían los 2 chicos mientras se iban

Caminaban por toda la ribera hablando de cosas como soccer entre otras hasta que

Eh Kanon quiero contarte sobre…-que daba interrumpida la peli blanca al ver que Kanon bajaba a la rivera al ver que alguien estaba practicando ahí

Hey Yamato-gritaba Kanon corriendo al ver al chico que se encontraba practicando- estas practicando con un neumático-al ver al chico con que practicaba

Este… sí-decía el chico algo sorprendido por ver al chico-Tu eres Endo verdad

Si soy Kanon Endo-decía el chico-oye haces el entrenamiento de mi abuelo

Si todo portero lo realiza-decía el chico-Hola Oyuky –decía amable el chico al ver quien llegaba- "me iré antes que me una a ellos" bueno me voy- decía el chico

Espera Yamato quieres unirte al equipo-preguntaba Kanon muy alegre haciendo que este se detenga- que dices

No me interesa unirme-decía el chico con rudeza mientras se iba "no lo hare, no puedo después de lo que me dijo él"

Pero por qué no-gritaba Kanon asombrado por la respuesta del chico sin que el hiciera caso a lo que le grito

Kanon lo siento es muy terco, él no se nos unirá-decía Oyuky para hacerlo sentir bien- quizás no le gusta al futbol

Te equivocas cualquiera que haga este entrenamiento ama el futbol-decía con ilusión el chico-cuando se ahora él se nos unirá

Kanon yo…-decía impactada la chica por lo que él dijo- me esforzaré para que se nos una

Gracias Oyuky-decía el chico- lo siento por dejarte sola pero debo ir a un lugar-decía el chico se iba corriendo del lugar

Es como dicen igual a su abuelo-decía Oyuky para sí divertida

/En la torre/

Qué bueno es venir aquí ayuda a pensar y aclarar las ideas están relajante-decía para sí el chico viendo a la ciudad desde la torre mientras escuchaba unos pasos detrás de él y giraba la cabeza para ver quién era- Rei

Kanon ya es tarde es mejor que vayas a tu casa-decía la castaña con dulzura

Sí claro Rei-decía el chico-pero que haces tú aquí

Bueno pensé que por lo que sucedió hoy-decía la chica- ibas a venir aquí

Gracias por venir mejor nos vamos-decía el chico que la tomaba de la mano y salía corriendo hacia abajo

/al día siguiente/

Chicos nos dividiremos en grupos para buscar miembros entendido-decía Kanon con voz de líder

SI-decían todos al unisonó

Bueno iremos así Atsuko y Kentaro dentro de Raimon, Rei y Oyuky detrás por el club de natación y atletismo; y finalmente Masato y Kanon en todo lo que es la entrada del instituto-decía Daichi

SI entrenador Ayanami –respondían todos mientras salían a sus puestos

/ Con Rei y Oyuky/

No habían tenido suerte tos le respondían no queremos o no podemos y lo más fastidioso no nos interesa estar con un equipo que ya está acabado, ya se habían rendido hasta 2 chicos muy parecidos pasaron por allí

Oigan que hacen chicas si quieren les ayudo-preguntaba el peli azul Haruto

Ustedes son los hermanos Hoda-decía Oyuky

Si claro –afirmaba el peli verde Sho

Quisieran unirse al club de futbol-preguntaba Rei

Futbol qué opinas hermanito- preguntaba el peli azul

Futbol no lo sé-respondía dudoso

Chicos es un deporte muy divertí requiere estrategia, habilidad y mucho esfuerzo-decía Rei para convencerlos

Si es divertido yo me apunto-decía Haruto aceptando la invitación

Y tú qué opinas-decía Oyuky viendo a Sho

Dijeron ¿estrategia?, Entonces cuenten conmigo-respondía el chico

Bien vamos al campo para entrenar con Kanon-decía Rei seguida por los 3 chicos

/Atsuko y Kentaro/

Todo les iba mal los ignoraban o al gordito lo molestaban diciendo que no ballenato hasta que apareció un peli negro que se lo peinaba al igual que Toramaru

Ibuki quieres unirte al club de Soccer-decía muy alegre

No lo sé-decía el chico con rudeza- según dicen aquí eso no da buena reputación

Se equivoca el capitán dice que los mejores equipos son admirados y respetados-refutaba Kentaro molesto mientras Atsuko lo mira con cara de WTF por ver esa reacción del gordito

Bueno si lo pones así y con esa actitud me les uno-decía el chico mientras seguía caminando- Onigei, Atsuko síganme quiero conocer al capitán-decía el chico seguido por los otros 2

/Kanon y Masato/

A ellos les había ido peor la gente al verlos acercarse salía corriendo a todo velocidad estaban muy frustrados pero aun seguían hasta que paso el pelirrojo por ahí

Eh Yamato-lo llamaba el rubio-quieres unirte al club

No-decía algo exasperado

Por favor –decía Kanon- yo se que tu amas jugar soccer

Yo…-quedaba impacto el chico viendo que el peli negro llevaba un balón de futbol y empezaba a formular un plan- que te parece una ronda de penales si me demuestras de que eres capaz acepto sino me dejas en paz ok

Ok-decía el chico-Masato se tu el árbitro-decía le chico mientras los dos se ponían en posición

/aparte/

Miren él es el capitán del equipo-decía un hombre viendo el reto de Kanon

Con que ese chico es…-decían dos voces a la par del el hombre

Juzguen y luego dicen si se unirán-decía el hombre

/volviendo al reto/

Kanon comenzaba disparando el balón con el cabezazo megatón en G2 pero Yamato extiende sus manos generando un poder celeste sobre sus palmas y empieza a golpear el balón como el portero de Korea- Palmada fría-gritaba el chico mientras terminaba la técnica y el balón caía congelado sobre sus manos

Eres muy bueno-decía Kanon con una sonrisa- pero no me rendiré

Vamos el segundo tiro-retaba Yamato

Aquí va… Cabezazo megatón G3-decía Kanon

Palmada Fría- decía Yamato mientras la técnica fallaba y el balón entraba a la meta

Te dije que no me rendiría-decía Kanon decidió

Sabes yo tampoco "que divertido esta esto"-decía Yamato con determinación

Cabezazo megatón G4-decía Kanon evolucionando la técnica aun más

Palmada fría Kai-decía Yamato deteniendo la técnica por completo

2 a 1-decía Masato

Aquí voy cabezazo megatón G5-gritaba

Verdadera Palmada fría-gritaba Yamato mientras el balón entraba a la meta- bueno el siguiente punto gana

Alto-decía un hombre que salía de su escondite acompañado de dos chicos

Entrenador-decía Kanon al ver que estaba acompañado por 2 chicos- Momochi, Kid que hacen aquí

Hemos decidido unirnos al equipo después de ver tu forma de jugar-decía Momochi hablando por los 2

Pero quien…-decía Kanon

Yo los invite Kanon-aclaraba Daichi- ahora termina con el desafío

No será necesario-decía Yamato- me uniré el me demostró algo que yo había perdido y por eso me uniré para recóbralo

Enserio genial-gritaba Kanon muy alegre

Mientras llegaban todos los demás y el veía a todos los jugadores que habían traido

Ya somos los once-decía muy alegre Kanon- chicos

VAMOS A JUGAR FUTBOL-gritaba Daichi y Kanon al unisonó mientras todos asentaban y se ponían a jugar

FIN

Próximo capítulo:

Kanon: Que bien ya somos 11 solo falta esperar para el partido que será contra los campeones del país la secundaria Shadow Thunder espero que podamos ganar

En el siguiente capítulo

Raimon VS Shadow Thunder: El poder verdadero de Kanon surge

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews**


End file.
